


Frazzled

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Mark Lee doesn't have the best of luck with romantic ventures, so his hopes aren't very high when attractive foreign exchange student, Wong Yukhei, comes to town.





	Frazzled

Mark Lee does not, in fact, have the best of luck when it comes to matters of the heart. One of the more recent examples is Na Jaemin, the boy that he’d invited to a party once and that he’d been so excited about, and Jaemin had brought his three best friends that Mark figured out by the end of the night were in love with Jaemin, and each other, and Jaemin with them, and at this point they’re finally together. It didn’t actually take very long in the span of his knowing them, but Renjun had explained to him once they’d been friends since seventh grade, the other three even longer than that. 

Even before that, of course, it was pretty standard for Mark to hopelessly fall in love. In his year and a half of college, there’s been Taeyong, a senior by now and the one that mentored Mark his freshman year and brought him into the fraternity, Jaehyun, who ended up asking Taeyong out, and then Daniel for, like, a split second. It’s safe to say that none of those instances had happy endings written with Mark specifically in mind. 

The new semester, however, will not have pity on him because now there’s an attractive exchange student from Hong Kong in his grade taking too many of the same classes as him and his name is Wong Yukhei or Lucas or Xuxi, all names that Mark’s traitorous heart would love to become familiar with.

The worst part is that Yukei has apparently not noticed Mark at all despite Mark’s obvious (to him) crush. Mark has already resigned himself to getting an introduction and tentative aquaintanceship at most, but at this rate he’ll feel lucky to get a brief look of recognition.

It would probably be easier if Yukhei was just physically attractive, but that is definitely not all. He also speaks a total of four languages, can rap and dance, and is incredibly friendly to all the people he meets, even the ones who make a show out of mispronouncing his name or passing him off as dumb, which, how do you do that? The man is spending a semester abroad, and if the professors’ reactions to him are anything to go by, acing it. Overall he’s terrible for Mark’s heart.

He ends up meeting him at a party his own frat is throwing, and oddly enough, it was Lee Donghyuck that invited him. Mark’s not entirely sure how Yukhei befriended the devil-horned freshman, but he’s not complaining because Yukhei in normal attire is attractive, but Yukhei in party-wear is hot. He was a tank with rips for arm holes, and even from afar Mark can catch glimpses of his abs while he dances. 

Mark escapes the hustle and sneaks into the kitchen to chug a water bottle. Thirsty, he thinks to himself, he’s so stupendously thirsty for this tall, muscular, brightly-smiled year-mate.

When he turns around from where he was bent over the cooler, he hits his nose on a very hard chest, and it shock him so much he falls back, nearly into the mix of ice and beverages before a sturdy arm catches him around the waist. 

He can feel his poor heart stuttering as he looks up at his rescuer, who frowns concernedly and continues to hold carefully hold him up. It’s a good move, because Mark doesn’t think he could stand upright on his own at this point. He feels like a proper damsel.

Yukhei has him, and once he’s sure Mark is in a present state of mind, he asks him, “Are you sure you can handle a party right now? You seem a little faint.” Mark’s sure he means it in the logical, ‘I just had to stop a stranger from falling over,’ kind of way, but his heart squees that his soulmate cares about him, and his less-logical brain wails because it’s sure the cute boy thinks he’s lame.

He must look a little dazed, because Yukhei takes matters into his own hands and guides him outside, in perfect view of the house but a little quieter, and keeps his hand on the small of Mark’s back the entire time.

Finally Mark gains his wits, but not enough because he replies to the repeated question with, “I think I have a fever.” Yukhei’s face turns to panic, and Mark continues, “Because you’re too hot.”

At this point Mark’s logical side is caught between, ‘Someone definitely spiked the punch before I drank three cups of it,’ and ‘What are you doing, you fool,’ but an arrogant smirk is taking over Yukhei’s face. 

It’s a soft smirk, though, if it’s possible for a smirk to be both cocky and compassionate, and Yukhei asks if he can walk Mark home. Mark points back at the house they just walked out of, and Yukhei dutifully guides him through the throngs to the staircase and then to the doorpost of his room. Mark turns around and bashfully asks for his number, which he easily procures, and Yukhei leaves with a “Get some sleep!”

.

Two days later, Mark has avoided Yukhei’s number fastidiously and is terrified for his class to start because Yukhei is in it, and he’ll probably not have actually thought much about the boy that he took care of and gave his number to. He anxiously sits in his normal spot and sets up his laptop to take notes, but before he can zone out completely, Yukhei is there, smiling widely at him over his screen. 

“Did you lose my number?” he asks, confidently. Mark bites his lip and looks down at the notes from last class. He mumbles an unintelligible answer. Yukhei pouts at him.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to actually text you,” Mark repeats shyly, still looking away from Yukhei’s face.

“Of course I wanted the cute boy from the party to text me!” Yukhei reassures him. There goes Mark’s heart again. He flushes and asks too loudly to be ignored, “You think I’m cute?” Yukhei appears affronted that such a fact could be doubted. “A little lion like you? Of course!” He coos some pet name at Mark in Cantonese or Mandarin, and Mark’s cheeks feel even hotter with the attention.

“Wanna get coffee together some time?” Yukhei asks, and Mark can only nod in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the universe of my norenhyuckmin series but it's not necessary to read that to understand this. Some things are probably a bit confusing, though, so comment any questions or just go read that. Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it!


End file.
